1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software development apparatus and methods, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for developing software to be executed by a multi-core processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a means of software development, a project management method has been known in which the dependence relations among source programs or among the functions in a program are managed under a project (see, e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-212352 and Japanese Patent No. 3603718).
Project management is also used in the development of software for a multi-core processor in such a manner that the software developer is allowed to develop such software while looking up software development information displayed on the computer display, such as project information, source programs describing specific processes to be executed by respective processor cores, program development support information relating to such processes, and debugging information.
Meanwhile, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-331465 discloses a technique whereby debugging information related to the operation state of a plurality of programs constituting a multi-process program is displayed in a distinctive manner so as to keep pace with the operation of the program.
With the conventional techniques, however, it is difficult for the software developer to determine with which processor core certain software development information is associated.
Consequently, it is very likely that the software development information associated with a specific processor core will be mistaken for the information associated with a different processor core, giving rise to a problem that a wrong source program is modified by mistake.